


Treasure

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's greatest treasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

For a time Thorin had been lost to the sickness of his forefathers. He’d succumbed to the lure of   
gold and the ultimate prize of the Arkenstone, never realizing what his true treasure was. 

It wasn’t until he’d shaken off the gold sickness that he came to truly understand that. 

It was the spill of Bella’s curls across his pillow, gleaming gold in the light from the roaring fire in the hearth. It was the soft, plump curves his fingers quested over, the breathless sounds she made as she writhed under his touch. 

How could the fire of the bluest sapphire match the one burning in Bella’s eyes, whether she was in a temper with him or ordering him to live on the frozen lake, her hands stained with his blood?

The cold gleam of gold held no lure when buried in the wet heat of her body, feeling Bella’s fingers and heels digging into him as she urged him on. 

Thorin’s truest treasure was this small hobbit with a clever mind and a loving heart who’d found it in her to forgive him for his actions towards her under the sickness of the line of Durin. 

As Bella cried out, skin flushed with pleasure as she came, Thorin intended to spend the rest of his life showing her that.


End file.
